Calignosity
by CatastropheOfEquilibrium
Summary: Originally 'Tiny Dancer in the Dark'. How Sebastian looks at Clary is how all girls want to be looked at.. Isn't it? Shouldn't it make her feel special, like the luckiest girl in the world? Little did anyone know the emotions that lingered behind the adoring gaze, they didn't notice how tightly their hands were laced together. Jace did, but did he do anything? Did he do enough?
1. Prologue

**Okay guys, I will get back to my other Fanfic (Hopefully) DO. NOT. KILL. ME. PLEASE?****/Hides behind Jace/ **

**This is another Fanfic Idea I got from a song _which will be reveled if you keep reading_. Okay, this is one of a sadder Fanfic. Hurt, Abuse, Loneliness, Depression, and Suffering. I'm going to cram pack it with emotion so sad that I will guarantee you will be balling your eyes out at some point. I cry when I right things like this..**

**Okay so the song that inspired this was:**

**Dance In The Dark - Lady Gaga - **_Listen to the lyrics and you will get the majority of it, M'kay? Don't worry, that's not all. There will be other tragic events in this story.._

**Jace: Seriously, Are there people out there like this?**

**Me: Sadly, yes Jace. There are people who do this to people..**

**Jace: That's sick... sick..**

**Me: Yes it is, but hopefully we can bring some attention to this problem.**

**Clary: Can't believe I'm in this situation, but anyway, Nolo owns nothing.**

_**Me: *Sob* Why can't I own Jace? **_

_**Chapter song:**_

_**Broken - Lifehouse** - (Scene 1 / Hospital) I want to thank you the writer of a fanfic who brought Lifehouse to my wide music selection. I THANK YOU A. LOT._

_**Too Beautiful - He Is We** - (Scene 2) Truly sad but it fits the moment._

* * *

_2 years ago, July 18th_

_Her stark white skin blended in with the crisp white sheets that covered her immobile body, paler than her usual ivory colored skin. Fiery red hair now laid against the pillow, framing her beautiful face. Her once soft pink lips now faded to a stony blue. Her freckles stood out like imperfections, not the beautiful dusting that gave her face a softness, now even more visible than before. Her eyes closed, her lashes casting shadows across her highlighted cheekbones. _

_Clary knew that underneath those closed eyelids were once vibrant green eyes, always filled with shining glint of laughter now dull and void of life. Her hands were cold and slack in hers, thinking of the delicate ways they moved, stroking a brush across canvas to create beautiful paintings that she never could. Her tiny figure was once beautiful and strong. She looked like a child now, frail and weak. Crumbling at the seams, the one that held her together. Her skin was stretched tightly across her bones. Her face not holding the softness that it once had, the soft angles now sharp and piercing._

_The steady beep in the background slowly coming all together in to a consistent beep that continued to seem what would be no end. There was now pounding, frantic footsteps from down the hall. No shouting voices calling for medical assistance. No one trying to saver her mother._

_No._

_They knew this was coming. They were told days, weeks, months in advance but it still felt to early. It was to early. She was supposed to die of old age, but even then it would still feel to early. She was supposed to be there for her through the high-school drama, holder her when she cried over boys, claiming that she thought they loved her for real. She was suppose to help her move into her college dorm, saying that she was and would always be her baby. She would help her plan her wedding, argue over what they needed to do. Threaten her groom that she would kill him if he did anything to hurt her. She wouldn't be there to see her grandchildren being born. Getting to watch or bake with her. She wouldn't be there to see them grow up and graduate high-school._

_It all played in Clary's mind like a movie, one that wouldn't come true. She longed so much for that now, at this very moment, for a chance for it to happen. Her cheeks were now damp with glistening salty tears that flowed from her sage green eyes. People said that she looked so much like her mother, who laid lifeless in front of her. She never believed it and still won't. Her mother was much more beautiful than her in every way. Even in death she looked more beautiful than Clary ever would._

_A heart-wrenching sob tore throughout Clary, making her body shudder and jerk. The only sound other than the continuing beep of the monitor that kept Jocelyn's, her mother, heartbeat that was no longer there. She didn't know how long she had been kneeling by her mothers side next to her hospital bed, clutching her hand tightly in hers until her knuckles turned a ghostly white, sobbing uncontrollably. Her head bowed down, her forehead touching the rough material of the hospital sheets. She wasn't ready to let go._

_Footsteps sounded in the room, making their way towards Clary. Through her tear-blurred vision she could see Luke, her mothers long time friend and husband, Clary's step-father. The only father she had since her biological father died on a cruise ship before she was born. She felt arms encircle her, pulling her off the floor and away from her mothers lifeless shell. Her hand slipping out of hers, Jocelyn's falling back to the bed with a soft_ 'thump'_. The sound seemed like a gun-shot to Clary, tearing through her heart and lodging it's self there._

_Luke held her against her chest as she sobbed into his shirt. Clary could feel Luke's chest rise and fall rapidly, his heart racing like hers. It told Clary that he was crying just like her. She had never seen Luke cry. He was always strong and there to lean on when you needed him. His tall, lean and slightly muscled frame felt like a safe haven to her._

_"Shh.. Clary it's going to be okay. She's going somewhere better than here.."_

_Luke's voice cracked and wavered, sending a jolt through Clary. She hadn't seen Luke so vulnerable. She nodded mutely against his shirt, not trusting her voice. She feared she never would. She was afraid if she opened her mouth, all the sobs she was holding back would come rushing out. She felt empty inside. It felt that when Jocelyn left, she took everything in Clary too. She couldn't find her heartbeat, her heart felt empty, cold. Refusing to beat to show that she lived. It made her feel dead inside._

_The door squeaked open on its hinges, another set of footsteps found their way to her Luke. She felt warm and soft hands rest on her shoulders, pulling her away from Luke and into their chest. She felt the hands spin her around, crushing her to his chest in a loving and comforting gesture. She could feel Luke's greyish blue eyes bore into her back and into the person holding her. She heard his footsteps retreat back to Jocelyn's side, a hush of whispers spilling from his mouth. _

_The hands holding her shoulders moved to the middle of her back, holding her gently as she continued to sob. Her hands slipped around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. She felt hands stroke through her hair in soothing gesture that strangely calmed her. It didn't stop the sobs though, it didn't stop the obstinate shaking and the tears that blurred her vision and blinded her._

_She felt her knees go weak, no longer able to keep her up. She sagged against the body holding her, sinking down to the floor. The person holding her sunk down with her, continuing to hold her in a gentle embrace. She pressed her face against the fabric of his shirt, tears soaking through his shirt. He smelled of his usual cologne and the hint of forest pine and earth that mixed with the smell of wilting flowers, plastic and death of the hospital. She took a deep inhale of his scent, calming her a little._

_She felt herself being lifted up to her feet. Once she was fully standing Sebastian's arm hooked underneath her knees and the other behind her back, lifting her up bridal-style in his arms. If it wasn't for the time, place, and situation Clary would have laughed gleefully at his action. Instead she nuzzled her head against the crook of his neck, hiding her tear streaked face. Hiding herself from viewing her mother on the hospital bed, from the image of Luke's pained face. From the end of the happiness in her life.  
_

* * *

_6 months later, January 15th_

_It had been six months since Jocelyn's death, but it still impacted her, and hard. She only saw her mothers grave once, at the funeral. After that, Clary couldn't find the strength to enter the cemetery. Sebastian tried helping her, to coax her into the cemetery. It never worked, her body couldn't move beyond a certain point. Her bones locked in place and her mind went dead. She only heard the soft continuing beep in her head and the smell of the hospital engulfed her. Sometimes if she concentrated, she could hear her mothers quiet last few breaths. Feel the sloppy but meaningful kiss on her cheek and the whisper of 'I love you'._

_Sebastian got angered over the fact that she couldn't do it. Saying he was wasting his time with this. Ever since her mothers death, Sebastian had gotten more and more aggressive. The memory of his hand raising above her, her pressed against the cold plaster wall. Cringing and grimacing, waiting for the pain that would soon hit. He hadn't hit her that time, he dropped his arm and stalked away from her, cursing and muttering to himself. He had later apologized, saying he was on edge because she had been shutting everyone off, falling into depression, which she has. Sebastian didn't help with that either, he made her depression worse with his actions and why she was shutting him off from her. He hadn't touched her aggressively yet, but he was coming even closer to doing it. It was only a matter of time._

_She sat on her carpeted floor now, curled up in the south right corner. The cool feel of the painted wall against her back calmed her slightly. Tears still streamed down her face in fright as she looked at the entrance to her room. The white wooden door was shaking violently on its hinges as Sebastian pounded on it on the other side. She didn't know how she upset him this time, but apparently it was worse than all the other times. His voice was raised in absolute anger. She had ran from him when he started yelling which infuriated him more. She had ran to her room, his loud footsteps rushing after her. She had slammed the door and locked it, rushing over to the corner where she was now in a fetal position, rocking herself back and forth as she cried silently._

_The lock didn't hold for much longer. The door swung open with a loud_ 'slam'_. The door knocked into the wall as it swung open, causing another loud slam. Sebastian stood there, dark seemed to radiate off him with his dark, pitch black hair and dark smoldering brown eyes accented by his pale, blemish free skin. She once thought he was her 'Knight in Shining Armor'. What a clich__é_. 

_Now he was just someone who looked down on her. He no longer protected her, he was the reason she need a protector. She scrunched back against the wall as he stalked forward towards her, his hands balled into fist at his side. A choked sob came from her, making her jerk sideways into the wall. She closed her eyes as his hands fisted her shirt, bringing her into a standing position, dangling, her feet inches from the ground. She felt her back slam into the wall behind her, her skull cracking against the plaster. She felt her ears ring, her vision clouded with black dots. She could see Sebastian's lips move but she couldn't hear the words which she guessed he would be yelling at her._

_Her head rolled to the side, her eyes dropping from Sebastian's lip to look over her shoulder, the blackness now circling the edges of her vision. She no longer paid attention to Sebastian and his anger, but the person behind him. She could feel a small gasp make its was out of her body, making Sebastian push her against the wall even harder. She dismissed the pain that turned into numbness at the back of her mind. Green eyes stared back at her with a worried and scared emotions turning in them. Red auburn hair framed the same pale face, the shell pink lips parted in fear._

_Clary felt her body fall to the floor with a_ 'thump',_ Still facing the person behind Sebastian. She couldn't be here. She was dead, dead, six feet under in a grave her body refused to visit. She wasn't suppose to be here, watching her daughter be beaten by the man she claimed she loved and that he loved her. Sebastian's foot connecting to her ribs jolted her back into reality, her mother slowly fading from her vision as she let out a strangled scream from her lungs that made them burn as if they were on fire.  
_

_She wanted her to back, she wanted to see her. She reached her hands out towards the place where her mother was becoming more and more transparent, the sad look on her face growing more and more noticeable. She heard a deep chuckle from above her but chose to ignore it as she tried to stretch further to where her mother was no longer there, ignoring the pain that filled her body as she moved._

_"You think somebody is going to save you?"_

_Sebastian's voice boomed over her. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes glazed over with a far away look. He just sneered down at her. Her eyes drifted down to where he had his foot pulled back. She whimpered, knowing that he would kick her again. She tried curling into a fetal position to block most of the blow but she was to late. The tip of his boot connecting to her rib-cage once again._

_The world spun above her, the black slowly engulfing her world, her room, and Sebastian. Her eyes fluttered closed from the pain, her body giving in and laying limp against the soft carpeted floor. The last thing she heard was Sebastian's cold and ruthless voice and his echoing footsteps followed by a door slamming._

_"You are a worthless piece of trash.."_

* * *

**Jace: WHEN THE FUCK DO I COME IN? **

**Me: You'll come in, in the 1st Chapter.**

**Sebastian: Why am I always the bad guy T^T**

**Me: Because you are in the book.. kind of.. complicated..**

**Jace: I WILL SEND YOU TO THE NINTH DIMENSION OF HELL SEBASTIAN!**

**Me: God. Jace you will in a while. In the mean time, Sebastian I suggest you run and hide.**

**Jace: Doesn't matter. I will find you and I will kill you.**

**Clary: Well... My life certainly sucks..**

**Jace: It won't suck when I come in, I'm a fabulous god. *wink***

**Me: *Slams head on key board* shgosihrgosnh..**

**Yes, this is what I do in my free time which is basically the whole day. Again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Sadly.. Why can't I own Jace? I mean really? Sure, he would never be seen again and stuff.. but still.**

**Jace: -_- You dare keep this *Gestures to self* from the public? How could you?**

**Me: Easy. You will be mine, and only mine..**

**Oh, Review please? **

**Love/Like It?**

**Hate it? (Well other than Sebastian..)**


	2. Chapter 1

**gfWell guys, I'm glad that some of you liked just the prologue and wanted me to continue with Chapter One, which you can start reading now, or after you finish reading this. Doesn't bother me. As long as the reviews, favs, and follows keep coming in I will continue :) So keep them coming guys. Tell your friends, tell your friends to tell their friends, tell your friends to tell their friend to tell their friends..**

**Jace: God you're like a cheap car sells man. "Tell your friends- blah blah" Disgusting really..**

**Me: Did you just call me a man.. and disgusting...?**

**Jace: Uh-erm.. No of course not *Dazzling smile***

**Me: Glad you were taught 'not to mess with people who make your food' type of scenario? **

**Jace: Yes ma'm... **

**Me: Good :)**

**Clary: I love their conversation, Like a older married couple :) Nolo owns nothing**

**Me: OLD! ?**

**Jace: MARRIED! ?**

**Me: I don't complain about the married part but I am not old.**

_**Chapter Songs-**_

_**I want you to know - Life House ~** Clary and Sebastian's Song.**  
**_

**_What Have We Become - Daughtry_**

**_Water Ballet - Peter Kate ~ _**_Clary dancing_

* * *

_C-_

Clary felt as if her blood was replaced with tiny bits of brick. Her limbs weighed as if they were cased in pounds of concrete, something Clary's frail and weakening body couldn't take much longer of. She wanted to lay in her bed, curled into a fetal position on her side and sink down into the bed. Immerse herself into the duvet covering her bed until she was engulfed by it so that she could no longer breathe. It was days like this that she wished for death next time Sebastian came. Wished that he would just end it already, no longer force her through this torture of hiding, hurting, waiting for someone that would never come. It was dream in her eyes. He would always put her in this pain, while people never gave second glances, thinking the flash of pain in her eyes was just their imagination. All of this until she decided to end it herself. One thing kept her from it, two actually.

Luke was one.

She couldn't leave him just two years after_ her_ death. You would think they would be healed by now, at least mostly. They were far from healed. Ever since _she_ died, Luke had to take on another job as a literature professor at the campus. He still kept his book store open, which occasionally Clary would work there, other wise it was mostly watched over by his other part time workers. His job(s) lasted until 5-11 every day of every week. Irregularly there would be a weekend break if Luke was to exhausted. Sebastian always came over when Luke was still at work and left when Luke came home. She was thankful for his weekend breaks when ever they came. It kept Sebastian away for at least two days. She wished she could have more days alone. Luke had noticed a slight change in her, but was always to exhausted to ask. If he did, she brushed it off quickly.

The other thing that kept her alive was something that Sebastian ruined so that she could never do it in public, only in private, in the dark where the scars and bruises were hidden by shadows.

Dancing.

Clary wasn't that tall, yes, exactly 5'3, but she was limber and graceful when she danced. Unlike just walking, where as she was a klutz at that. Managed to trip over nothing. Where as she was more nimble in dance, Sebastian still thought she was a mess. This was what caused her to only dance in the dark. A lot of people asked why she dropped out of dance at the_ Institute_. The Institute was like a college for High-schoolers. You could live in the dorms there, or you could live at home. She chose home, she couldn't leave Luke. The Institute had all the regular classes of a normal high-school, also some other options such as Swimming, Art (Clary's after she quit Dance), Archery, Boxing, Music, Vocals, Fashion, Modeling, and many more. She simply brushed off when they asked, saying she lost interest in it. That earned her skeptical looks but they believed her. It amazed her how blind people could be.

She manged to pull herself into a sitting position, her legs dangling over the edge of her bed. Her toes brushing lightly against the carpeted floors. Her eyelids drooped from the lack of sleep that never seemed to go away, no longer how long she slept. Her mind snapped to attention when a loud buzzing vibrated from her side table, making her body jump at the sudden noise in the quiet house. She pulled herself into standing position, shuffling her way to the table along the side of her crumbled bed from her thrashing and turning. She quickly dragged her pointing finger across the screen, the phone unlocking with a 'click'. Her finger thudded on the screen, the buzzing cutting off immediately. She muttered underneath her breath, cursing that the alarm could go to hell. She maneuvered her way through the dark room, no light streaming through the windows, acknowledging the fact that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. From always waking up this early, she found that the sun rose at the beginning of four through five in the morning.

She braced herself as she stepped into the bathroom, flicking on the light that illuminated the plain white tile bathroom. She braced herself not entirely because of the light, but because of what she faced herself with every morning as she undressed for a shower. She stood in front of the wall length mirror. A girl stared back at her, her green eyes looked dull and lifeless. Broken. The girl had pale skin, what could be termed as porcelain. Freckles dusted her skin just bellow the dark circles under her eyes and across her alecia, the part of her nose just underneath the bridge. They screamed _ugly_ and_ imperfections_ at her. Her lips were pale, a light pink that rivaled her pale skin. The girl bit her lip, trying to succeed in bring some colors to her lips. It worked slightly, but now light spots of where her teeth bit down were slightly more pink than the rest of her lips. She sighed, she didn't recognized the girl looking back at her now. She couldn't even imagine a _real_ smile on her face now. She couldn't contemplate a look of happiness in her eyes. Not even a glimmer.

She dropped her gaze down to the sink, her fingers brushing at the hem of her white tank top. She knew there were bruises, if they were worse than other bruises she had she couldn't tell. She closed her eyes and lifted the tank-top over her head, her red curls falling loosely to the middle of her back she she dropped the white tank to the floor. Leaving her in only a plain white bra. Her eyes lifted to scan her mid section, noticing the familiar scars that never went away. A diagonal pink faded scar occupied most of her flat stomach. The memory of Sebastian taking a knife to her flashed through her vision. He hadn't cut deep enough to majorly hurt her, but it still hurt like a bitch. Little white scars crossed her skin, almost pending in ceramic colored skin. She twisted slowly, catching a new mark against her skin that stood out laced in purple and gray.

_**Flashback**_

_Clary felt herself slide to her knees on the floor, collapsing slowly and painfully. She leaned forward so that her face touched the carpet underneath her, closing her eyes as tears slid from her closed eyes, sobs raking through her. Her body shook violently, causing even more pain. She didn't know what they were fighting about, well 'fighting' as in Sebastian treating her like a rag doll throwing her around. She heard footsteps cushioned by the a white fluffy carpet. She grimaced inwardly, not daring to show it on the outside. _

_Slowly she felt his shadow slide over her, casting her in even more darkness than she already felt. She no longer bothered fighting him against his 'punishments'. She realized that if she did, the beatings were worse and even more painful and ever lasting. If she didn't fight it ended fast to her, but that pain would still be there. She heard his shallow breaths above her, most likely fuming from rage. From what, again she did not know, or couldn't remember. She tried to get her breathing and sobs under control. He hated when she cried. It infuriated him even more. _

_She felt his arm circle around her waist, causing her breath to hitch mid sob. His fingers dug into her side, hoisting her up and over his shoulder. She fell limp over his shoulder, knowing that there was nothing she could about it. She still shook but her sobs no longer existed but she could feel his jaw clench in annoyance to her shaking. She felt his hand tighten around her waist, his shouldering rumbling beneath her from the growl low in his throat. She bit down on her lip, hard, to control herself from ta__ste of metallic salty blood flowed into her mouth from her lip that she now sucked on to get rid of the blood. __ She was successful but his grip didn't lighten on her right hip. She could feel his broad shoulder dig into her other hip._

_She heard his foot connect with her door, swinging it open to reveal her baby blue walls complimented with white tread. She felt her body slip from his shoulder into the air, a faint squeak came from her before her back connected with the ground, practically sending her eyes to pop out of her head as the bulged with pain. There goes bending down for a couple days. She watched silently as he stepped above her, into her sight of vision, his feet straddling her sides. He was sneering down at her with malice, when he heard her squeak. _

_Her head rolled to the side, her cheek meeting the soft embrace of the carpet. She heard him scoff above her but didn't bother to look at him. If she did, she knew she would either cry again or puke. Possibly both. She felt his foot connect with her left hip, but not as hard as she expected. He must have been losing his anger. She felt his hands fasten a hold on a chunk of her hair, yanking her upward with her. She let out a strangled scream, thrashing around. Her eyes seared with tears as he griped her jaw, forcing her eyes open with pain. An amused and wicked smirk spread over his face, pulling his upper lip up to reveal straight white teeth. His smirk was amused but his eyes were disgusted with her. _

_"Pathetic."  
_

_The word was spit from his mouth, doused in venom. It stung her insides, making them twist. He must of saw it displayed on his face showed disdain of her. His so-brown-almost-black eyes narrowed at her. His eyes used to be color a warm haze of brown, but when he got like this, they darkened to the color of his hair. She felt herself gulp loudly. In turn he left out a merciless laugh.  
_

_"You're such a tramp."_

_The words were doused again with every bit of hate and ill-will he wished for her. She felt him unfist his hand from her hair, leaving her to crumble to the floor. He left with quick, proud strides, slamming his door behind her. She waited until she heard the other slam from her front door. Against her bodies protest to just stay where she was at and fall asleep there, she crawled her way towards the bed. She raised herself up and on to the bed. Her body shut itself down after that, she stayed conscious long enough for her to hear the front door to tell her Luke was home. Then the blackness welcomed her with open arms._

**_End of Flashback_**

Now she looked at the bruise again as the memory faded away. It was yesterday that it happened. 5 branded fingers on her side stood out, purple and grey mixing together. She felt disgusted with herself, with Sebastian. Her disgust faded to sadness as she stripped all the way down, turning towards the shower behind her, twisting the knobs for a cold shower. Hot water made her scars burn. She leaned her forehead against the cool wall, her eyes closed and her shoulders slumped. The word_ tramp_ floating around her head, sounding just like Sebastian said it. She forced down a sob in her throat, it wasn't the time. There never was a time.

She pushed herself off of the wall, deciding to step into the shower and try to scrub away the filth she felt on her skin that wasn't there. Her body tensed at the contact of such cold water, goosebumps decorating her body. Slowly they relaxed as she got used to the water. She stood underneath the spray of the shower for at least 5 minutes before picking up her lavender soap and scrubbing her body, lathering her body in bubbles, then proceeding to wash her hair with the rosemary shampoo. She rinsed her hair of the shampoo completely, stepping out of the shower, the air a bit warmer than the cold water of the shower which she had turned off.

Her hands twisted her hair so that the water was wrung out of it, dripping on the rug bellow her. She grabbed a fluffy white towel from the rack by the shower, unfolding it carefully. She pressed the towel gently to her sensitive skin that was bruised and scarred. The towel tickled her skin slightly, a good feeling that was also mixed with the sting when she dried off her bruised skin as softly as she could. When she got to the right side of her mid-section, she grimaced visibly. She pressed the towel lightly to the five branded finger imprints on her side, causing her to wince. She bit her lip as she let out a whimper of pain. She continued to softly pat away the water on her body. Faint and decreasing bruises on her upper thigh. She remembered Sebastian getting mad at her because she never wore short shorts which ended up with bruises, mostly on her upper leg. She laughed bitterly. He was the reason she couldn't where short shorts the might have made her feel sexy, and by doing that he kept leaving bruises. A vicious cycle really.

She ran her hands through her hair, which was no dry. She fluffed her hair slightly, the soft curls bouncing against her back. She walked back into her room, grabbing a pair of black boy-shorts, or 'girl-boxers' as she liked to call them. She slipped them on carefully, glad when the brush of fabric didn't make the bruises on her leg sting. She picked up a plain black cotton bra, clipping it in back. She sighed. Another imperfection. Clary had a small chest. She did have a chest, just one of a 13 year old. She smiled slightly before it was whipped clean. She walked back to the bathroom, light on her feet. She took out her foundation, adding a thin layer to her face, mostly under her eyes to hide the dark circles of sleeplessness. She dabbed the foundation on the upper half of her arms carefully, hiding the small bruises well. She took a light powder, almost as light as her porcelain foundation, brushing it across her face to set the foundation. She picked up the mascara from her makeup drawer. The purple container felt smooth against her fingers. She gently applied the mascara to her lush and long eyelashes in a swift sweep of the curved brush, making her eyes stand out slightly. They still looked hollow.

She glanced at the clock on the wall in the other room and quickly rushed out of the bathroom, hastily shutting off the light. She yanked on her pair of old baggy sweatpants with 'DANCE' on the left leg, a picture of a girl all in white on her lower right hip, one of her legs stretched behind her, her hands on her leg, arching her back. The sweatpants were tighter on her, if only a little, but slowly she began to lose weight little by little. She grabbed an white tank-top smeared with black ink as a design across it, slipping it over her bra. Not really caring if you could see it or not. She shoved her feet into her black and white _NIKE's_, not bothering with socks. She grabbed her pair of black ballet shoes that she used to dance in. She threw them into her grey _NIKE_ gymbag with a black swoosh, along with her phone, school books, and a CD case.

She rushed out of the house, quickly sliding into the seat of her old sleek black 1967 mustang. Clary always loved old cars, even when she was younger. She dug through her _NIKE_ bag, fishing out her key chain. She stuck the mustang's key in the ignition, turning the key the car rumbled to life. She pulled out of the drive way carefully, watching for traffic. She sped down the nearly empty streets towards the Institute. She had a spare key to the Institute because she helped with the art class for younger grades. She parked her mustang in the back corner of the parking lot, the car settling to stillness as she pulled the key out of the ignition. She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat, climbing out of the car she started towards the doors of the institute. She locked the car behind her with a_ 'beep'_. They had a small spring-break right now, so the students were forced to go home to their parents, well the ones that lived in the dorms there.

She glanced around her carefully, seeing no one else parked in the parking lot. She let out a relieved breath, glad that she didn't see anyone. She had made it up the marble stairs and to the glass doors now. She was waiting for the doors to break and the Institute to get robbed, but it had yet to happen. The students had said it was non-breakable glass, a certain film was used to make the window like that. She placed her silver key into the lock, twist it clockwise until the lock gave a satisfying _'click'_. She pushed open the glass doors, her steps now making echos against the polished hard wood. The Institute had been a large church before being turned it the school, which had been added on to but they still kept the church theme in the new buildings. The dance studio was in one of the newer buildings, along with the pool and training area/gym.

The hallways were dark, but she wasn't scared of the dark. She knew this school like the back of her hand. She was scared of something else.. someone else.. She shook her head, forcing the thoughts the back of her mind. She didn't want to think of _him_ right now, she wouldn't. Her footsteps were non-existent in the hallways, one of the perks of being so light-weight and a dancer. She was in the newer part of the building, it was smaller but still useful. She yawned, stopping next to a wooden door that read _'Dance Studio'_ on the glass. She smiled a tiny smile and pushed open the door, letting it close softly behind her with a _'click'_. She dropped her bag by the large stereo, crouching by it. She pulled out the CD case, the cover was of water, two stones sitting in the water and a bamboo stick poring water on them. Next she pulled out her black ballet flats that were made for dancing/ballet. She dropped herself so that she was sitting on the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her. She slipped of her sneakers, pulling on the flats. She did her normal stretches, her body quietly protesting that soon stopped, her body relaxed.

She stood up, the CD case clutched tightly in her hand. She crouched over by the stereo, popping open the CD case and taking out the CD. She placed the CD in one of the many empty slots, hitting play. She straightened, baking up quickly to the middle of the room. Sunlight peeked through the blinds, casting lines of light across the floor. The dust particles shifting in and out of the light. The room seemed more alive with the sunlight, from its original darkness. She wished she could find her sunlight. She shook her head again, her light red curls bouncing around her as she did. She felt her feet move as the faint, soft piano music played through the speakers. She carried herself before the music dropped off again, in which she stayed in her position until the music started again, her body now moving with her feet as she danced in and out of the sunlight. She had taken ballet ever since she was little. She loved the feeling that she was feeling now. The weightlessness, the way your body shifted through the air. She continued to dance, her movements becoming quick and soon her body was lifted through the air in her moves as she jumped, lightly landing and continuing on.

Little did she know that someone else had come to the school shortly after she did. Who was now watching her every move with a amused yet transfixed golden gaze.

Some one that could become her Sunlight..

* * *

**Jace: Here that? I'm your sunlight *wink***

**Clary: Please,_ 'that could'_ not exactly giving you the job you arrogant ass.**

**Jace: So you think of my ass? **

**Clary: *Face-palm* Sara come help me!**

**Me: Why? This is quiet hilarious, plus you called me old.  
**

**Clary: It was a figure of speech for god's sake!**

**Me: Mmmhm. **

**Alright there is Chapter 1 :D Clary is more of what I thought of Ballet.. Not the modern type of dancing. And yes that is Jace looking through the window in the wooden door. The next chapter will be in Jace's point-of-view. I'm not sure if I should put what he would actually be thinking while he sees Clary dancing..**

**Jace: My dirty thoughts are not that bad!**

**Me: Jace. You. Are. A. GUY. They all have dirty thoughts, seeing of how many girls you've been with, you're thoughts are dirty _dirty_.**

**Jace: Not my fault for having experience.**

**Me: Ugh & Ew. Wonder which slut I should put you with now..**

**Jace: Why can't I be single for once, or not with a slut?**

**Me: Because honey that just ain't you *Wink***

**Love it? **

**Hate it?**

**For me to put up the next chapter, at least get up to 10 reviews. I will gladly except going over that :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**As I promised, this will be Jace's Point-of-View. I also want to thank everyone for the reviews, going above what I asked for ^^. There may be dirty thoughts along the way.. I mean can you really blame me? I think like a guy (Probably the most perverted girl at my school xD) Mostly because I hang out with guys more than girls and get it from them...**

**Jace: FINALLY, my POV! I always knew you had dirty thoughts in your head.**

**Me: Whats that supposed to mean?**

**Jace: You look innocent but you can't be that innocent...**

**Me: Erm.. Thanks.. I think..**

**Jace: Speaking to me is already something you should be thankful for *Smirk***

**Me: Your 'self-awareness' is getting bigger by the minute. **

**Clary: Sadly I doubt he'll out grow that, be a wonder if I can stand him. Again, Nolo owns nothing. (Even though she wants to)**

**Jace: You don't have to bother with my arrogance, you'll be swooning over my looks *Wink***

**Chapter Songs~**

**In The City - Kevin Rudolf ~ **_Jace's song._

* * *

_J-_

The car door of his slick black Lamborghini slammed behind him. He hitched his gym bag over his shoulder. He was hoping to have the Institute alone to himself today, but according to the black 1967 Mustang parked in the back corner of the parking lot, that wasn't going to happen. He hoped to God, that may or not be real, that it wasn't a girl. Not that he didn't like the attention and everything, he just sometimes wanted to get away from all the swooning girls. Ridiculous right? Well when you have girls swooning over you 24/7 it gets rather annoying. Especially if you have one hanging off your arm 24/7. Kaelie was Jace's current toy. She was one of the top models in the school, of course behind his adopted sister Isabelle. Her bleach blonde eye came to the the middle of her back with icy blue eyes and sharp features with perfect blemish free pale skin. Typical model material, a 'Barbie' type. She was just above Elizabeth, which Jace wondered why considering Eliza was much more beautiful than Kaelie, more exotic to be exact. She and Jace were mistaken for brother and sister a lot, which was understandable since they acted like it. She had beach blonde hair that was mixed with natural honey highlights, sun kissed skin that glowed. What made her exotic was her eyes, almond-shaped eyes that were colored gold. Not like Jace's. Her's were more like a gold color that had been left in the attic, collecting dust that shimmered in the light, but pretty none-the-less.

He sighed. Kaelie was always on his arm. Her high-pitched voice and the way she acted so fake. She was mostly with her because of her body and what she could do with that body. A chuckle rumbled deep in his throat as he thought about it. His eyes steadily growing darker with lust. His eyes traveled back to the mustang as he walked towards the doors. The person must have already been inside, doing god-knows what. He stuck his silver key into the slot, only to be surprised it was already unlocked. They must have forgotten to lock it. _Fools_, He thought to himself. He slid the key back into the front pocket of his dark wash denim jeans. The person whose in here must have a key, there really wasn't any other way to get in. And breaking into the Institute wasn't something anybody could do. He only had a key because he was captain of the swim team, the coach told him to practice through out spring break. As if Jace would lose his touch, that was something that would never happen.

He shoved open the door, his sneakers creating a soft sound against the hard wood floors. Once the door closed behind him, he listened for what the person must be doing. You could always hear the sound of a punch to a punching bag or the sound of the waves in the pool, the rustling of clothes for fashion or modeling, the sound of music. The only thing you really couldn't hear was the art students. Slowly soft music drifted to his ears, faint so that all he could make out of it was a piano. Maybe it was one of the musician students. He shrugged and made his way through the halls to the brand new west-wing. The training area was here along with the pool and dance studio. As he got closer the music got louder, and considering that the concert room was in the east-wing, it had to be one of the dancers. He wondered which one it was. The dancers were ones that had great bodies, he would know. He was with most of them at one point. Though the type of dance that you did determined your strength and flexibility.

He gradually slowed his pace, now making no sound as he made his way towards the dance studio. He could now make out the music which had a sad melody to it, but relaxing. It must have been one of the ballet dancers. They were known for their flexibility and the strength in their legs. He had dated most of the ballerinas. There were few girls in this school that could resist him. Two of those were his 'sisters' Isabelle and Elizabeth. He stopped by the Studio door, looking through the small window in the door. He could make out the figure, which was short, not typical for a ballerina. The normal ballerina height was 5'8 or something like that.

The room lightened with the sun that was spilling through the blinds, the figure no longer shrouded in darkness. He could make out the curly red hair, the short thin stature, and the no-chest. Clary. Who was more known as 'Sebastian's Girl'. If any guy besides him got to close to Clary for his liking, or even smiled her way. They would find that guy later with a few bruises. She was one of Isabelle's friends, along with Elizabeth and Maia. From Isabelle it sounded like she wasn't allowed to do anything, countless times when Isabelle asked her to go clubbing with them, she denied. Isabelle knew she made up excuses, it was about Sebastian. She seemed happy near him, well to most people. He believed it too.

Now watching her here, watching her dance. It seems she was oddly happy dancing to depressing music. It confused him slightly. She had dropped out/quit dance. No one really knew why. It was rumored that she said she lost taste in it, but seeing her dance now. Dance with more emotion than he's seen her put into anything else, you could clearly tell it wasn't true. He knew he was here to practice his laps in the water, but he was to memorized to draw his eyes away from her moving figure.

She danced in and out of the lines of sunlight, casting shadows across her skin. Her red curls caught the sunlight perfectly every time she moved or twirled, making her hair look like fire. The tank she chose fluttered around, showing the curve of her hip bones and porcelain skin. He could make out her curves in a hour-glass form. She didn't have much of a bust but damn did she had hips. Her eyes were closed as she moved, her thin black coated lashes casting shadows on her cheek bones. Her lips shaped perfectly so that the bottom lip had a little bit of a pout, colored a soft pink that faded into her skin color on the edges. As she dipped slightly, he could see her back curve slightly, her right leg raised and the left supporting her. The wince was slight but still there. He dismissed it, maybe she hadn't danced like that and a while and was stiff. It was perfectly reasonable.

He watched with a smirk as she moved so her back was straight, twisting her right leg so that she was now spinning, her curls flying around her. He laughed, failing to remember that she did not know he was there, watching her with amusement. He cocked his head to the side as her eyes flew open, his tawny eyes met orbs of emerald green that held churned with panic and fear. The world seemed to slow as she lost her balance, her left foot slipping out from underneath her as she fell back. Her curls flew forward, masking her face but he could clearly hear the squeak of fear escape her. He had flung open the door by the time she hit the smooth polished wood below her with a _'thud'_. A groan echoing across the room that seemed to set the world to_ Play_ again as he rushed over to her.

His loud footsteps rushed over her as she curled onto her side, her eyes squeezed firmly shut. Strands of her red curls dangled across her face, his fingers itching to brush them away as he bent down by her. She seemed to be forcing down the pain. She had mostly hit her bum and the lower part of her back. It couldn't be that bad could it? She did seem to be thinner now, showing more bone than before.

"Are you okay?"

He asked, looking down at her with furrowed brows. Still wondering how it could hurt that much to be curled up in pain on the floor. Her eyes flashed open, worry and fear circulating in the sea of green before being quickly masked into confusion and anger.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question first."

He peered down at her with a smirk. Typical Jace back. His old cocky, arrogant self. He heard her mutter something that sounded something like _'fucking jackass'_. He chuckled down at her, a cocking on eyebrow up in a arch, expecting her to answer his question.

"I'm fine" She muttered, "Now answer my question, why are you here?"

She practically growled the last part at him as she rolled onto her back, pushing herself into a sitting position with her elbows. He held his hands up in mock surrender, which seemed to bring some color into her face, which was red. He pushed himself off the floor also, swiping gold strands away from his face. He looked down at her, still sitting on the floor, red-faced in anger. A low chuckle erupted in his through and her green eyes quickly snapped up to his, narrowed in annoyance. He smirked again and stuck out his hand to help her up. She pushed his hand away and stood up, brushing non-existent dust off of her.

"I was going to do some laps at the pool when I heard music coming from the Studio."

He gestured to the stereo in the back of the room, which was still playing the depressing music that she danced too before he interrupted her. She nodded curtly and turned on her heels, gliding to the stereo. He watched her as she walked, well glided is what it seemed like to him, like her feet never touch the floor. His eyes traveled from her small feet to her legs which were hidden by the black sweatpants. He noticed she no longer wore shorts if she didn't have too, if she did, they were long. She also didn't where skinny jeans like most of the girls, she wore lose boot-cut jeans.

He remembered when he first moved here, to New York from England. He remembered when he first saw her, she was trying to reach for something in the class room's cupboard which was taller than her, probably still is. He chuckled quietly to himself. She was stretching to reach something, he couldn't remember what though, but the first thing his eyes took notice of were her legs and bum. You can't really blame him, Horomones and stuff, plus she didn't really have a chest. He compared her legs to a barbie dolls that Isabelle use to play with when she was younger. Perfect strong, slim legs, you could see the muscles in her legs were straining, but not so much that it didn't look attractive. He was taller than a lot of the boys in 7th grade, hitting puberty early. Plus for him. He had stepped behind her and quietly reached up and got what ever she needed and handed it too her. His eyes amused by how short she was.

_"Might wanna go a few feet Leperchaun, I won't always be here to help you._"

That was his first words to her, not the best impression. That had started the 'hate relationship' between them. He still thought of her as a leperchaun compared to his 6 foot 5 build. She had barely even grown 5 inches. Still. She had huffed and walked away, muttering something about 'inncoherent bastard' underneath her breath. She was fiesty when she first him, where as most of the girls in the school swooned when they first saw him. Other than Isabelle who sneered at him and walked away once they entered the building that housed the two grades. 7th and 8th. When Isabelle heard of a girl that had seemed to take no shit from Jace, she was instantly friends with her.

His eyes slowly slid from her covered legs to her bum, which wasn't hidden by the baggy clothing. It rather clung to her ass quite nicely. Of course then in 7th grade, Sebastian came into the picture. He had never liked him. He was even more of a jerk than Jace. By the way Clary acted towards Jace when he was acting that way, he was surprised that she hadn't slapped him across the face yet. One thing led to another, Jace wasn't exactly sure how, but then they were dating. 'Causing his teasing and 'jerkyness' to Clary to escalate even more. Once Clary's mother passed away, it dropped quickly. She no longer payed attention to his remarks, if he made any. He knew what it was like to lose parents. Clary had lost both, just like he had.

He was abruptly brought back to reality when the room had become silent, the music cutting off. He watched as she dusted herself off again and stood up. She turned again, facing him with one eyebrow arched in a unsaid question. He hadn't realized she had the ability to do that until now. He felt a smirk slide across his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So where's Sebastian? Surely he would know if his girlfriend was here."

He could of sworn he saw her wince at the mention of Sebastian. He rolled his eyes. It was probably because of when she fell on the floor. Her face was streaked with pain and fear before it was smoothed over. Her face becoming impassive. He looked at her questioningly, he knew he hadn't imagined that. It was so clear and believable. It laced the edges of her features now, but it was harder to spot. She glanced at him, seeming unimpressed at his mention of Sebastian. She walked calmly over to Jace, standing arm-lengths away.

"Sebastian does not need to be here with me. It is my business and my business alone."

Her voice was calm, her face remaining the same smooth porcelain, not drawn tight with emotion. He simply shrugged, his arms uncrossed from his pockets, now stuffing them in his pockets. He wondered why she didn't bring Sebastian, or tell him for that matter. It sounded like she hasn't told him and never would. He mentally smacked himself. Why would he care? More importantly why should he? It was Clary for fucks sake, the girl that managed resist his charm. Clary and Sebastian were joined at the hip from the moment he asked her out in 7th grade. If he didn't have his arm around her, or standing at her side, he was at least in the room, keeping a eye on Clary. Jace had noticed this silently, watching Sebastian closely as he watched Clary. Sebastian would get this look in his eyes when ever a male, other than him, approached Clary or converse with her.

After Clary's mother died, she got more and more distant. She would be there, but in the background. She never spoke, she simply stared off at nothing. If she was brought into the conversation she would only nod or give 'mhms' and go back to staring off into space. The news of Clary's mother dying spread quickly, and everyone gave her pity looks when they looked at her. While Clary had lost that glimmer in her eyes, Sebastian had another emotion in his. When ever Clary was distant, which was always, even with him, his eyes would get considerably darker. Since his eyes were already the deep brown, they would turn what would be reasoned as black. You could barely pupil from his iris. Clary's voice slowly brought him out of his memories.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing laps at the pool or something? I'm sure Coach would kill you if he knew you weren't."

Jace nodded vaguely, his mind still wrapped up in the past. Clary looked at him questionably for this. No doubt was she expecting some sarcastic or witty remark, at least his signature smirk. There was none of this, he simply left the Studio without so much of a nod. He shut the door behind him, leaving Clary standing in the middle of Dance Studio, her eyebrows furrowed together. He walked down the dimly lit hall, toward the pool. Sebastian had gotten more aggressive if another guy so much cast Clary a interested or lustful glance. He could only imagine what he could do to Clary, or what he has been doing. He shivered at the thought of what he could do to Clary. He would find out what was going on between Sebastian and Clary cause it was sure as hell not what they were playing at. The perfect couple.

He shook his head. He would bother with it later, right now he had to get in his laps before Coach did kill him. He pushed open the double doors to the tile floor around the Olympic sized pool. The kids that attended the Institute got only the best. He stripped off his shirt, making the only soft noise as it hit the tile around the pool. He stripped off his jeans, which he had manged to pull jeans over. He stretched for a few minutes before he dove in the water. The feel and the rush of the water. the issue at his mind slipping away into the water.

* * *

**Alright so yeah I know, sorry for it being so late TT^TT I got it done though. Sorry if its sucky.. You know sense I'm not a guy and all its kind of hard. Also just wanted to let you guys know that ]another chapter won't be up until 2 weeks or a little more. Since I'm grounded for 2 weeks..**

**Jacce: How did you manage to get grounded? You are goody-little two shoes.**

**Me: Don't ask okay? I just wanted to let you guys so that you won't get mad at me and not follow this story anymore. I promise there will be another Chapter. I swear by the angel.**

**Jace: I'm keeping you to that, I mean I still haven't gotten to kick Sebastian's ass.. Its unfair.**

**Me: You will 'kick his ass' in a later chapter.**

**Sebastian: I hate being the bad guy, why can't I be a good guy for once TT^TT**

**Me: You can't sweetie, that would mess up the whole story.**

**Jace: So I still get to kick his ass?**

**Me: /Sigh/ Yes Jace you do.**

**Jace: YES!**

**Me: What is it with you and kicking peoples' asses? **

**Jace: Its rather fun.**

**Me: I will never understand.**

**Anyway, Review please. At least 25 reviews now. So you guys get two weeks to make my day. I look forward to writing more ^^**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell Me!**


	4. SERIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE

_"And all I kept thinking, over and over, was; you can't live forever, you can't live forever."_

**_- The Great Gatsby_**

Don't get your hopes up love, this is just an author's note. Don't get your knickers in a twist either, their will be another chapter. I am continuing to write chapters for this since all of you just tore my heart to shreds with all your reviews. Broke my poor little heart to watch you suffer. I know the feeling when you find a story you like and then they don't update and I am disappointed in myself to become one of those authors, but I am coming back! The story is undergoing changes though the plot I assure you will stay the same. I will be re-writing the previous chapters, my writing style has changed so just a warning to you all. Also **the title will be changing from 'Tiny Dancer in the Dark' to 'Calignosity'** which means a place or time that is unlit. **The rating will be changing from****_ Rated T_**** to ****_Rated M_**. I'm getting more in detail people, be prepared to cry your beautiful little eyes out my darlings.

Anybody else how other people write so long of author's notes? Because I do. That little paragraph up there is all I had to say. Like most of you I don't like reading author's notes. I CAME HERE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, NOT THIS CRAP- kind of attitude. So if you're like me, I put the important information in bold. And If you still don't get that the story is changing, well then it's our fault that you so don't be reviewing with comments as 'I didn't know this was changing, why didn't you tell me?' because I did. Now I should end this before I start rambling because I will sooner or later...

_Sweet dreams, Old Sport._


End file.
